Shower After Training
by dustywinter
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke go to the waterfall after they train... Yaoi, don't read if you don't like


**Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto (so sad but things would be a little more gaytastick if I did) don't read if you don't like yada yada yada… Read Yaoi!

It was a nice day in the village. The sun was shining and the- *violently pushed to the ground*

"Sorry I'm late for practice!" Naruto said after he pushed me down.

"Well so much for a nice day part," I say under my breath.

Naruto then runs off to his practice that Sasuke said they were going to have that afternoon. But when he gets there only Sasuke is there…. CRYING?!

Naruto hides behind a tree to see why Sasuke, the unfeeling lord of no feelings himself was crying.

"Why… Why did you have to forget about this one thing," Sasuke said fighting back the tears.

"Forget about what Sasuke. I just over-slept," Naruto said reveling himself, "And what is all this emotion about." He said with a confused face.

"Ummm, Naruto, I thought that you had forgotten about the practice," He said wiping away the tears.

_He is kind-of cute when he is sad_, Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to him, "So are we going to get to the practice or what?"

"Oh right," Sasuke said standing up after whipping away the last tear.

They spared and spared for what seemed like hours and when they got really tired they decided to take a shower in the nearby waterfall.

**Author Note: Yes this is the part you're looking for**

They decided to look in different directions while they showered.

They both got undressed reveling there sexiness, among other things. **:3**

Sasuke (of course you should know by now he did not follow the rules) and looking at Naruto's wonderful body while Naruto thought, _Should I look I don't think I should if I just make it quick he won't notice, but what if he is looking at me. Please let him be looking at me, _Then he turned to see Sasuke admiring where his butt had been and where his member now is. The two boys now staring at each other turn the most embarrassing shade of red but then the embarrassment turned to joy as the two realized that they both had looked…

Sasuke now had a hard-on from already looking and Naruto was getting there. Naruto broke the silence while heading over to Sasuke and saying, "Hey Sasuke, we should train more now." Naruto then grabbed Sasuke's manhood.

Sasuke let out a moan as Naruto stroked his member. Naruto licked his head and Sasuke let out another moan. "Ohhh.. Nar… uto…"

Naruto sucked the head before he took in 3 more inches of the 7 inched boy. "Deep… er… Naruto" Sasuke got out as he moaned. Naruto did as he was told and took in inch by inch until he had all-of Sasuke's dick in his mouth. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and came in his mouth.

Naruto swallowed all of it and licked the rest off of his cock.

Sasuke caught his breath and then pushed Naruto on his back and kissed the blond. "Love you foxy"

Naruto leaned in for another kiss that was granted just before Sasuke straddled Naruto and started to bounce on Naruto's dick. Naruto let the raven know he was enjoying this with every last moan he could muster and the drops of pre-cum leaking out of Sasuke's ass. Naruto could not take it anymore and came in the raven with a final push of Naruto's hips.

After several minutes of recovery later Sasuke got off of Naruto they both got dressed.

"Naruto, I love you if don't already know by now and I don't think I can go another day without you."

"Sasuke, I finally know my true feelings for you and I can't just let that go I. I love you Sasuke."

They hug for a really long time. And decide they should go to Naruto's house to 'watch a movie' was the excuse they gave Sakura on the way there and it was Saw 4 so that she didn't want to come. And for the weeks to come Sasuke walked funny and Naruto was serverly happy and no one knew why but them. But eventually Sakura caught them fucking in a tent on one of their missions and then it just kind of spread until everyone knew.

* * *

Thanks for reading this is my first fanfic so be gentle with the reviews and I love you if you do review :D.


End file.
